Powerpuff Love: Demon's Realm
by animelover276
Summary: Sequel to Powerpuff Love: Years Later. The Rowdyruff Boys reveal themselves to be demons of the almighty Demon's Realm. They take the Powerpuffs there and they become demons themselves, but one of them will be chosen to rule over all of the demons, and become the Demon Queen. Mostly about Momoko and Brick. Read and Review. A few lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A boy entered the dark portal and it closed behind him. Traveling through a dark tunnel, he used his demon eyes to see in the darkness. The girl shifted in his arms before falling back asleep. The boy looked down at the girl and lightly kissed her forehead. "I know you'll be safe here." He muttered. "He will never find us. He will never take you from me, Momoko."

A small pixie with green eyes landed on his shoulder. She had short red hair with a small black French beret, a sleeveless red shirt, black short shorts, and high tops. "So is that your mate?" She asked while peering at the girl he called Momoko. "She's really cute, but does she know?" The boy looked down. "I haven't had the chance to tell her."

The pixie flew in front of his face, stopping him in his tracks. "Brick you have to." She snapped. "If you don't-"

"Red I'll be fine." The boy known as Brick replied. "I'll just lie saying I did."

"Sure they'll buy it?" The pixie asked while folding her arms before sitting on his shoulder again. "Hopefully."

They reached the end of the tunnel and saw a castle in the distance. They joined a crowd filled with male demons carrying their mates and Brick saw his brothers, Boomer and Butch, with small pixies on their shoulders. He walked over to them. "So who do you think is going to be the next Demon Queen?" He asked.

"I believe it should be Momoko, but it's up to the Council." Butch said. "After all, Momoko makes a great leader." Boomer turned to him. "I thought you would pick Kaoru."

"Imagine her taking over." Butch replied to him. Boomer thought it over before he said "Oh."

"So you guys are back."

The three and their pixies turned to see a boy who was about their age carrying a girl with red hair. "Hikaru." The boy gave a smirk before taking a look at their mates. "You guys made great choices." He said before turning to Butch. "Is that even a girl. Butch are you gay?"

"Uh that's a girl." Red said to him. "So what do you think, Lavender?" The female pixie on Boomer's shoulder thought to herself. She had long light blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black butterfly clip in her hair, a sleeveless white shirt, and light blue short shorts. "Well." She said. "I think the one known as Kaoru will lead the Demons into battle, and people would start to dislike her because she would be raising taxes and taking food."

"That's true." The brothers said in unison. Lavender flew around the blonde girl Boomer was carrying in his arms. "Miyako wouldn't know what to do. Therefore, the demons would be confused about her orders." She flew around Momoko. "But this one, I believe, can lead the demons well, unlike the other two."

"Oh please!" The pixie on Butch's shoulder snapped. She had short black hair and wearing a black beret with a skull that sticks out like a sore thumb. Her black sleeveless shirt had a skull on it as well as the black shorts she was wearing. There was a skull on each side of her black high tops as well. "But Paine, I believe this one can lead us." Lavender said.

"I think Kaoru should lead!" Paine flew around Kaoru. "I like her style. I can see why you chose her, Butch." She fist-bumped him with a smirk on her face. Brick chuckled before he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned around and saw a taller, muscular demon that looked like a guard. "The Demon Council wishes to see your mate." He said in a deep voice.

Brick sighed. "See you later. Let's go, Red." He and Red followed the guard inside the castle and the gates shut behind them. The guard led Brick to a large lightly bright round room. Above them, were demons cloaked sitting in high chairs. The guard left and Brick and Red made their way towards the middle. "Welcome back, Brick." The middle cloaked demon spoke. "I see that you have found your mate."

"Yes sir." Brick replied. "This is Momoko Akatsutsumi, and I believe that she can be the next Demon Queen."

"Why do you say this?" A demon on the left asked.

"She doesn't look the leader type." Another demon replied. Brick sighed. "In the Human World, she lead a group of crime fighting heroines called the Powerpuff Girls Z. She mostly comes up with all of the plans and helps her other teammates when they're in a jam." The demon kept explaining why she should be the next Queen, and some demons were nodding their heads of approval. "Plus, in my opinion, she looks the leader type." Red added in. "And she's a cutie."

In front of them, a female, elderly demon was sitting in a wheelchair, staring at the girl. Her eyes widened as a vision appeared in her head. Momoko was crowned Queen, after that, a peaceful life. Then the vision showed Momoko in pain, and a small child being stolen from her. "What do you think, my Queen?" The middle demon asked her. Determination burned in Brick and Red's eyes. The female looked up at the girl again. "It's a possibility." She finally spoke. "But let me think about it for a bit longer."

Brick nodded. "I understand, My Queen." He said. "I'll be taking Momoko home now." He turned around and he and Red walked/flew out of the room.

* * *

Momoko, still unconscious, was sleeping in a scarlet-covered bed. Brick sat beside her, staring at the sun, which set in a velvet color in the sky. "Do you think Momoko is gonna be the next Queen?" Red asked him.

"I hope so." Brick replied to her. They both heard a quiet moan, and turned to the bed. Momoko slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" She muttered. She tried to sit up, but it felt as though all of her strength has been drained from her.

"Take it easy." Brick replied in a soft tone. "It'll be a while before you can move again."

"Brick?"

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything." Slowly, he helped Momoko sit up, and she stared across the room. Her eyes stopped at the pixie staring at her. "Hi there." She said happily. Momoko leaned back until Brick stopped her from falling off of the bed. "That's Red. She won't bite." Momoko nervously waved hi before she turned to the one she loved. "Where am I?" She asked again. Brick sighed.

"You're in the Demon's Realm."

The room stayed silent. Red sat on the bed and started to mess with the blanket. Brick explained the situation the Demon's Realm is in. "The Demon Queen is dying." He started. "And without the Queen, we can't survive. That's why every year, when the males bring their mates, the Demon Council takes a look at them one by one to see if any of them have the right qualities to be the Queen." He looked down. "But so far, nobody has those qualities, and the Queen's life is draining away every minute."

"Wait a minute." Momoko said. "You're immortal right? How can the Queen be dying? Unless she's originally human."

"That's impossible." Brick replied. "Humans can't survive in the Demon's Realm." Momoko leaned back. "Does that mean. . " She started. Brick nodded. "Yeah. I'm a demon. Boomer and Butch are too." He stared at one of his hands. "We've been like this ever since we were sixteen. Ever since Mama died that day." Momoko stared at the bed. "Just so you know, we didn't kill him Brick. I swear we didn't."

Brick cupped her cheeks, his forehead touching hers. "I know you didn't. He was already dying from the epidemic that was going around, and yet he still challenged you to a fight. You didn't finish him off; that illness he had did."

"So, who do you think will be the next Demon Queen?" Momoko asked him. The male demon looked down, his eyes trailing from her legs back to her gaze. "Nobody has a clue." he said before his face got closer to hers. "But I'm positive that they're gonna choose you."

Slowly and lightly, he pressed his lips against hers, turning it into a passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brick pressing his lips against the girl he loved turned into a passionate kiss. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her closer. When their lips parted, they couldn't help but stare with pleading eyes. "I don't want to lose you." Brick pleaded first. "I want you to be with me forever."

"Oh Brick." The male pulled her in for another kiss. Her hand rose up and started to play with his small orange ponytail while the other fumbled with his shirt collar. The pixie on the bed fell asleep, unaware of what her master was up to. She rolled off of the bed and fell on the floor, still asleep.

"Do you think I not know that?" Momoko asked as her hands trailed down to his dress pants. Brick placed a hand on one of her thighs. "I wanted to remind you." He said with a smile.

"You don't have to." Momoko's voice turned seducive, which scared Brick a little. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you. Don't you ever leave me, got it?" Brick kissed her again. That one kiss was about to start that lustful night again. That one kiss awakened his desire for what he craved most: Her innocence.

While he was keeping her busy with the kiss, his fingers snuck closer to her waist and reached the waistband of black-laced panties. The trapped female moaned. "I want it. Please?" Brick was about to answer her request until a loud bell rang in the air. His eyes widened as he let Momoko slip from him and he stood up. Momoko dove and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "We're not done."

"Yes we are." Brick made her fingers loosen. "The Demon Council has made a decision. We'll know who will be the next Demon Queen." Momoko stared at him with lustful eyes. "Stop it." He said. "Don't look at me like that." He clutched his fist as he turned away from her. _Whenever she stares at me like that, I can't control myself._ He looks up with determination. _I have to pull through this_. He pulled out an ankle-length cloak from the closet and wrapped it around the female. "Come on." He said, avoiding her lustful gaze. "We have to get to the square. Red, wake up!"

The pixie on the floor snapped open her eyes and flew. "Alright. I know what to do." She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. "Red hurry up." Brick was now folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. "Hold on, red-head." Red scanned the book until she found the page she was looking for. "Finally." She ripped the page out, making it grow human-size. "Here we go." Red wrapped the page around Momoko and spun it around.

The page disappeared and Momoko looked down at what she was wearing. She wore a rose pink polo, a black skirt, black high tops, and Brick's black cloak. "Now we're ready." Red said, feeling proud of herself. The three walked out of the house and Brick pulled the hood over the girl's head. "So where do I go?" She asked. Brick pointed to other hooded-females. "Follow them. You'll find Miyako and Kaoru. Don't go anywhere until the Demon Council says so. I'll see you there."

He was about to walk away until Momoko pulled on his sleeve. "One last kiss?" Brick cupped her cheeks. "Don't say that as though you'll never see me again. I know they'll choose you."

"But Brick." Momoko's eyes were filled with tears. "If I am Queen, then what will you be? A peasant? A commoner? I'm sorry but if that's the way it is, then I don't want to be Queen if I have to be separated from you." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't want to be away from you, Brick. I love you so much."

Brick pulled her face closer to his. "I love you too." He said. "But it will be alright."

"No it won't!" Tears rolled down her face. "The Council can choose me if they want, but I just can't be away from you!" Brick brought his face closer to hers. "We won't be separated." He reassured. "I'll be there when you need me. I'll _always_ be there, my sweet Momoko-chan."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll come find you later." He said after the kiss. Momoko nodded as she took one last look at him before joining the other newborn mates. Brick gave a calm smile as Red landed on his shoulder. "Hey Romeo. Stop staring into space! We gotta get going!" Brick snapped out of thought as he joined his brothers at the edge of the square. "Who do you think it is?" He asked Butch.

"Well the Queen told me that Kaoru would lead the Demons to destruction or something like that." His brother replied. "I kind of knew she would say something like that."

"That was rude of her." Paine huffed her breath while folding her arms. "Kaoru would have made a great Queen. I don't care if she would raise taxes on you peasants or something, but come on!"

"Paine quiet." Lavender snapped as she pointed from Boomer's shoulder. At the front, the Demon Council appeared in front of the crowd of females and their mates. "We have come to a decision on who will be the next Demon Queen. This decision was far more easier than we had expected."

"It's gonna be Momoko." Butch whispered.

"But what if it's not?" Boomer asked.

"Then the Council made a bad mistake." Brick replied. Red shushed him and pointed to the front. The middle Council member took a deep breath. "The new Demon Queen is. . ." The crowd held their breaths. Momoko had tears in her eyes, still thinking that she was never going to see her beloved again if she was Queen.

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

Right after the member said this, a tear rolled down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

Right after the member said this, a tear rolled down her face.

Everyone whispers, wondering who this Momoko girl is. The Council member looked through the crowd, trying to find her. Not noticing the hooded figure trying to run from the square. "I knew it." Brick said. "Momoko believes that she'll never see me again if she's Queen."

"But that's not true, right?" Boomer asked him. Lavender hummed to herself. "I have my doubts." She said. "The only thing she wants is to not be away from Brick. Based on that, I'm now not so sure if she should lead us." Brick didn't listen as he followed his mate through the crowd and grabbed her arm. She turned around, tears running down her face. "You don't want the title?" He asked.

"I don't care about the title." Momoko replied. "I just don't want to be away from you."

"You won't." He pulled her back to the Council. The middle Council Member saw him pull her to the front. "Fix yourself up." Brick whispered to her. "No one wants a crybaby Queen." Momoko wiped her tears before the two climbed the steps. As her hood was pulled back, Momoko had determination written all over her face. Brick held her hand before everyone's whispers of anxiety turned into whispers of suspicions.

* * *

The assembly ended with more suspicious whispers as the Council Member lead the couple into the castle. "This is where you will be staying from now on." He said as the two looked around, not letting go of each other's hands. The member noticed this. "How close are you two?" He asked.

"Very close." Brick replied as he pulled Momoko closer to him. The member chuckled. "Well at least she's not a girl you just randomly make your mate."

"Of course not." The male replied. "I love Momoko with all my heart. There's no way I'd abandon her like a piece of crap."

"Brick." Brick tightened his hold on her hand. The Council member nodded in response. "Momoko, what would you do if you never saw him again?"

"I would die." Momoko replied. "Rather than not be with him. I wouldn't know what to do with myself other than dying. I would feel so. . . alone."

"I see." The Council member replied. "That won't happen."

"Huh?" Momoko raised an eyebrow.

"This is why I told you that it would be alright if you were Queen." Brick said. The Council Member lead them to the throne room, where they saw two chairs: One was empty, the other had the Demon Queen's skeleton. Momoko took a step back and covered her mouth. "Her body was destroyed after she chose the next Queen." He explained. "Her husband, who was the King, died five years ago. The servants died along side him, unsure of what to do."

"My God." Momoko breathed out. Brick laughed. "Silly Momoko." he said before his mate turned to him. Brick raised a hand above him. "Here, there is no God. God doesn't exist. In fact God is. . . ." He turned to her. "Us demons."

Momoko stepped back. "And if you're a demon, you're like a God to the humans. And since now that you're Queen." Brick turned to her. "You're the God of all gods." The girl stayed silent. "It's nice huh." Brick kept going. "Being God. In your case, you'd be a goddess." He stopped when Momoko pulled on his sleeve. "What about you?" She asked. "If I'm Queen, then what are you?"

"I was going to say that until he started talking about being God." The Council Member said. "If you're Queen, then he has the choice of being the Demon King, or just a mere servant." Momoko turned back to her mate. "What will you choose?" She asked. "I won't force you."

"Well." Brick ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking about being King, because I'm also the leader of the Rowdyruffs, but-" He turned to her. "That means I'll go away on business sometimes, and I don't like you to worry about me. Then I think about being a servant. I would be by your side always and I would never leave you, even if you wanted me to. Servants have restrictions, but do you really think I would care?"

"Not really." Momoko replied with a giggle.

"So I would rather be with you than to be away from you." He said before turning to the Council Member. "I'd rather stick with my mate than rule the demons. So I would choose servant." The Council Member nodded. "Very well." He replied. "Your new servants shall be here immediately." He bowed to Momoko. "Welcome to your throne, Your Highness."

He exits the room, leaving the two alone. "It's getting late, my Queen." Brick said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

* * *

The two entered the Queen's scarlet bedroom. After he closed the door, Brick pinned his mate to the wall and kissed her gently. Momoko tugged on his shirt collar while Brick was unbuttoning hers. The shirt slid of her body and she stared at him with pleading eyes.

Brick knew exactly what she wanted. "We can't." He said while cupping her cheeks. "I'm sorry but we can't." The Demon Queen wrapped her arms around him and tugged on the waistband of his pants. "You said that you didn't care about restrictions." She said. Brick froze, and let her go. "I'm sorry." He said. "We just can't. Let's get you ready for bed okay?"

He turned back to his mate, who gave a glare, but she nodded. She took the bow out of her hair as Brick slid her skirt to the floor, and she stepped out. Brick stared at her body and saw how much she wanted him. Her pleading eyes hinted it, but her body showed it. The Queen slipped on a black nightgown and Brick tucked her in. As soon as he was about to leave the room, she tugged on the back of his shirt. "Stay with me. Until I fall asleep."

Brick sighed before he said "Yes, my Queen." And he set himself next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed. "Thanks." He placed an arm around her waist and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "How badly do you want me?" Brick asked.

Momoko was about to succumb to sleep until she said, "Very." Her arms slipped from his waist and she fell back on the pillow. The servant stood up, and closed the door behind him as he let the Queen sleep.

He paced down a hallway that was bathed in moonlight. He had a feeling that something was following him. He whirled around, only to find nothing in the darkness. "Must be my imagination." He muttered before heading back to the Servant's Quarters, not noticing the shadow crossing the hall behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brick entered the Servant's Quarters and was tackled in a bear hug. The one who hugged him was Miyako, and behind her were Kaoru, Butch, and Boomer. "Don't tell me." He started.

"You guessed it." Boomer replied. "We're all in the same boat as you."

"I don't wanna be a stupid servant!" Paine sat in a cabinet and huffed her breath. "I really wanted to be one of those Royal Pixie bastards. I know you feel the same way, Kaoru."

"Actually I don't." Kaoru replied to the pixie. "From the very beginning, I had a feeling that Momoko would be the next Queen. I believed that she would be a better ruler than I am. If I was Queen, I know that the people would hate me because of increasing taxes and me beheading people for no good reason."

"That's true." Boomer replied. "So that's why you weren't pissed off when Butch said that he thought Momoko should be Queen." The raven-haired girl nodded. "But that's not why I don't like being a servant."

"She's pissed cause she has to wear a dress." Butch whispered to his elder brother. The red-headed nodded. He knew perfectly well that Kaoru did not like wearing skirts. It didn't fit her style as a sporty tomboy, but somehow or another, Butch gets her to wear a skirt every once in a while.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight filled the room as Brick opened the door to the Queen's chambers. "Wake up, Momo." He said while he approached her bed and gently poked her cheek. The girl's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to see her mate as well as her servant. "Morning." She muttered sleepily. "Where's my kiss?"

"Oh you." The male sighed before he dipped his head down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "So what's my schedule?" The servant sat on the edge of the bed with his mate's arms wrapped around him. "Not much." He replied. "Just a little party tonight at the castle."

"Will I have time for you?" The Queen nuzzled her nose into his neck and giggled. "I might squeeze in a little time for us." He nuzzled her nose with his and kissed her. Momoko smiled. "Good." A hand slid under his shirt and ran across his chest. Brick hummed as the girl behind him gently nipped his ear. Although he found this rather strange. Usually, it would be him seducing her, but now it's the other way around, and it's _very_ hard to resist a seducing demon. Especially if it's a sexy one.

Brick's fingers were tangled in her long, orange hair, and he knew, by instinct, that she was wet. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. He was the one who always turns her on, the one who turns her off, and most importantly, he's the only one she can handle so easily. Momoko slowly drew her tongue across his neck, and he quietly moaned. He felt something grow and harden below and knew what it was.

You see, Momoko turns him on too, and she's the only one Brick can handle so easily.

By now, Brick could tell that his mate was very, _very_ wet. He could probably guess that her panties were soaked. But they had to stop. The others could walk in at any moment and no one wants that. "Momo. . . . Please. ." To Momoko, that was a sign to move on, but Brick meant stop. The girl lightly grabbed his hand, and guided it to her covered pussy. When his fingers pressed against her panties, he concluded that she was very _very_ wet. "Please. . . . . .Just touch me." She moaned in his ear.

That was a request that he can't refuse. The more he pressed his fingers against her panties, the more turned on he got, and whatever was down below grew bigger and got harder. One of her hands slid in his pants and lightly poked it, making him grunt. "I know you want me." She whispered. "Stop resisting and take me."

Ooh he loved it when her voice gets like that. That got him even more turned on, and she felt him grow even bigger. His fingers snuck in her panties and slowly slipped between her folds. She moaned in pleasure and nipped his ear again before starting to stroke his member slowly. The servant threw his head back and thrusts his fingers in and out of the Queen. He was so glad that he locked the door, although he kind of had an idea on what the others thought what he was doing.

The two heard a knock on the door and stopped. "Momoko? Are you in there?" Oh damn it, it was Miyako. With his fingers still inside her, Momoko answered shakily "Um yes, but I'm getting dressed now."

"Do you want some help?"

"Oh no! No it's okay!" Momoko quickly replied before moaning. Brick started to thrust his fingers again and she stopped him. "Something wrong?" Miyako asked from outside the room.

"Oh it's okay!" Momoko called back. "I was uh. . ." She tried to think of a good excuse. "I was trying to see what to wear."

"Alright. I'll check back later." The two heard footsteps fade and the male thrusts his fingers again. The more his mate stroked, the closer he was to his peak. "Oh God. . ." He moaned.

"Faster Brick." The girl behind him moaned, and he sped up his pace. He knew she was close because she was getting even wetter by the minute. He stopped, and she stared. "Why did you stop?" She asked. He pulled out his wet fingers and licked them clean. He forgot how she tasted and he liked it. The servant pulled down his pants and his member sprung in the air. His hand snuck back to her soaked panties and pulled them to her knees.

She grinned. She knew where this was going.

She threw her panties to the floor and positioned herself on his lap. The Queen stared at her mate with lustful eyes, and he returned that gaze with a smile. She set her hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto his member, letting it slip past her folds and finally, inside her. She let out a moan and threw her head back. "Oh God I missed this feeling."

"Don't say it like you're the only one." Brick moaned as he held her hips. "Hey. . . Try moving." Momoko nodded as she slowly moved up and down, his member sliding in and out of her, making the two of them moan. "I miss you inside of me Brick."

"It's been too long." He pulled her nightgown over her head and noticed that her breasts went from B-cups to C's, on the way to becoming D's. "Why would you hide this from me?" He asked as he grabbed them both and held them firmly in his palms. The girl gasped and that got her more wet. He started to massage the right breast and grabbed the left with his mouth. He sucked and licked her nipples, and she was gasping and moaning.

"Brick. . ." He looked up at her flustered face. He noticed that she wasn't moving because of his fun with her breasts. "Please. . . . . Just let me cum." The servant let go of her breasts and held her hips. Without warning, he rammed into her and she gasped. As soon as he started, he sped up his pace, making her dig her nails into his shoulders, and moan as though she had lost her mind. "B-Brick. . . . I-I can't."

"Go ahead."

And with a final thrust and a moan, the girl came. White, milky fluids exploded on his member, their thighs, on the bed, and of course, the floor. Brick pulled her off of him and she whined. His member was still huge and hard. Momoko knew what she had to do. First, she licked her fluids off of his member, which made him want to go inside her again. Slowly, she lowered her head and started to suck on his member, receiving moans from the red-head. She knew he was close.

Brick was grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as she continued, and finally, he couldn't hold it any longer. With just one suck, he came, spilling it in her mouth and some flowed down her chin. He fell back on the bed, gasping and panting. His member deflated and they both knew that he got the pleasure they wanted. "I missed how you tasted." The Queen spoke first.

"Same with you." Brick sat up, and pulled his pants back on. He glanced at the clock, which said _10:45_. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"I thought I already did." They both laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two exited the Queen's Chambers, fully dressed, and made their way to the gardens, where the others were waiting for them. "For God's sake, Brick," His raven-haired brother commented. "You can never get enough of her can you?"

"Took you long enough." Kaoru sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Miyako tilted her head. "Last I checked, Momoko was trying to figure out what to wear."

"What a lame excuse, My Queen." Boomer said as he laughed before turning to his mate. "Do you now know what she was actually doing?" The blonde thought it over until she blushed with wide eyes. "They were what?" She turned to the Queen and her servant. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I thought you knew." Momoko shrugged before she clung into her mate's arm. "I didn't want to say 'Oh me and Brick are having sex. Come back later'."

"True that." The servants replied in unison.

* * *

During noon, Momoko sat at the end of a crystal white table, quietly eating her brioche with her servants standing around her. "Do you like it?" Kaoru asked her. "Miyako made it herself."

"Really?" The Queen turned to the female blonde. "Thanks, Miyako." Miyako giggled and said "My pleasure.

"Hello Your Majesty."

The six turned and saw a man enter the gardens, and the males groaned. "Who is that?" Momoko asked them.

"Duke Douchebag." Boomer replied while turning away.

"Duke Dumbass." Butch replied to her while glaring at the man.

"Duke Dipshit." Brick replied while straying close to her.

"The third." The brothers said together.

"How rude!" The man scolded them before turning to the Queen. "My name is Duke Daisen. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He held her hand and kissed her fingers, making Brick's eyes flash in anger. "I've come to make a proposal."

"Such as?"

"I believe it would be best if the servants left us alone."

"Not gonna happen." Brick strayed even closer to his mate, who held his hand to calm him down. Momoko took another bite out of her brioche. "They can stay. So what is this proposal?"

"I was just wondering, since you're new to the throne and all, if you need some help ruling. If you do, then I would gladly take the place as King."

"First of all." Momoko snatched her hand away from his. "I don't need any help. And second, I don't need anyone as King."

"Won't you think about it?"

"No. The King has most of the privileges when it comes to ruling. I don't want that taken away from me." Brick wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and kissed her cheek. "Besides, if you're looking for a mate, you can't have me." She placed a hand on her mate's cheek. "You see, I'm taken."

The Duke stepped back, and turned to the maids. "And you two?" Kaoru wrapped her arms around Butch and kissed him hard while Boomer held Miyako's hand. "Well darling?" The Duke held out his hand to the blonde, and Boomer tightened his grip on her hand.

The other two couples knew that this was a sign to get the fuck away. They knew that whenever someone tries to take Miyako away from him, Boomer was sure to destroy the guy. Miyako let go of her lover's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be alright. One day won't hurt."

Boomer replied with a worried expression written on his face. His mate kissed him on the cheek. "Trust me." The male nodded before she walked off with the Duke "I think she'll be okay." Butch reassured him. "Miyako wouldn't let anything like that happen to her."

"I hope you're right." The blonde replied.

* * *

The sun set in the sky, and Boomer was pacing the Servant's Quarter's frantically. It was almost night and his lover still hasn't return. "Where is she?" He asked himself.

"Maybe something happened?" Butch suggested, making his brother's flash demon in shock. Brick slapped him upside the head. "Idiot. I'm sure she's fine, Boomer." He started to reassure the blonde. "If anyone can avoid being raped, it's Miyako."

"And Kaoru." Butch pointed out, knowing that she wouldn't let anyone rape her except him. The thought brought a smirk upon his lips. Brick sighed and facepalmed. "Anyway I'll check in with you later." He got out of his chair, and left the room. Butch stood up and stretched. "Well I promised I'd meet Kaoru in the gardens so see ya later." He walked out of the room as well, leaving the youngest of the trio alone to worry.

Five minutes later, the door swung open and Boomer was tackled in a bear hug. He stared at who hugged him, and his eyes widened as he saw that it was Miyako. Tears rolled down her face as she tightened her hug. The male wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, only to realize that his worst nightmare had come true.

Someone else has touched her.

Boomer grabbed her face and jerked her head to the side to get a look at her neck. Anger burned in his eyes as he saw a small bite mark and a small hint of blood. "Someone had the nerve to touch you." He growled. His lover didn't speak. In fact she _couldn't_ speak. She couldn't explain what just happened, and she believed that anything she said would make him even more mad.

Boomer hugged her tightly, and a tear rolled down his face. Never, in his life, would he imagine Miyako being taken away from him. That was the only thing he didn't want. He didn't care what happened to him, or the others around him, he just wanted Miyako to be his forever.

Miyako noticed that her lover was crying, so she only said two words.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
